Kinneas? Loire?
by Sanctuary Memory
Summary: FFVIII with my own two new characters. Starr and Raine are transfer students to Balamb who are trying to catch the eyes of Sqaull and Irvine while training to be SeeD.(And find out who they really are)Might be finshed, might not be..depends on if you want


**_Final Fantasy VIII: Kinneas; Loire? _**

By: Micharu Dufrene

_{Day: September 27; Place: A house somewhere in Balamb}_

The small town of Balamb was quite. Not as much roaming was going on this evening. The students were back at their Garden, and people were settling in for a warm dinner this fall day. One house had many lights on, a beautiful site if seen from above. A normal place of tranquility, a tiny celebration was being held in this house near the sea tonight. Its inhabitants tried to be happy, keeping their secret locked up inside. "Happy Birthday Starr!" Serene placed a cake in front of the small girl. Her blue eyes shone as her mother pulled her long wavy brown hair back. Starr looked at the six candles quivering with a yellowish glow. "Go on and blow out the candles." Serene told her daughter in her gentle voice. Starr closed her eyes for a minute and thought hard for a wish. Then she opened her eyes slowly and blew out the candles in one long breath. Just as Starr blew out the last candle, her brothers ran into the house. The oldest, Irvine, handed her a gift. "Happy sixth Starr." the second, Katlin, replied. "Here you go Honey." Her mother said handing her a gift. "Your father is very sorry he couldn't be here tonight. He had to work late at the station." Starr's father worked for the crew at the nearby Balamb Station. Starr accepted the gifts happily. ' It's OK,' She wanted to tell her mother. I don't think father likes me much. I think he blames your illness on me.' Starr thought. 

__

{Date: A little over a year later; Place: Hospital}

"Starr Kinneas? Your mother would like to see you now." The nurse said walking out of a room across the hall. Starr lifted her head and stood up. "Is it OK for me to go Father?" She asked. "Hai." He replied. Starr nodded and walked into the room across the hall. Her mother lied in a hospital bed, IV's and wires all around her, poking into various places in Serene's body. "Mummy?" Starr asked in her slight accent, as she crept up to the bed. Her mother turned her head and smiled softly. "Ah…Starr, my dear, my time is almost up. Remember that I love you." Starr nodded. "And, it wasn't your fault. This is something I had obtained before your birth, so whatever your father tells you, always remember what I said." "Yes ma'am." Starr said timidly. "Good girl." Serene patted Starr's head before closing her eyes. "Mum? Mum?" Starr shook her mother gently. "Mummy! No! I need you! You promised you wouldn't let the cancer beat you. I still need you here!" Starr began crying. "Mum!" Her father heard the muffled sound of Starr's voice. Starr never raised her voice, something had to be wrong. Her father stood and ran across the hall into the room. "What? Starr?" Her father looked over at Serene's pale body. He listened to the long, drowned out beep of the machine that checked her heart rate and pulse for the past few months. "I didn't do it Father. Mum said it wasn't my fault. It wasn't me." Starr rambled on in between sobs. "Go away please." Her father said calmly. "But Father! I didn't do it." Starr sniffed. Irvine and Katlin walked into the room. "Hey we heard Starr is everything OK?" Katlin asked. He looked at his father. "Oh, I see Father. Irvine, will you give me hand with Starr?" Katlin asked. Irvine looked at his mother one last time and grabbed one of Starr's arms. "Irvy, Kat, Mummy said I didn't do it. So, I'm OK, you aren't upset are you? Are you angry with me?" Irvine put on a fake smile. "Why would I be angry with you sister-dear?" He led Starr out of the room. "I'll grab a nurse." Katlin said to his father, running out ahead of Starr and Irvine. Starr looked back at her father as he brushed a hand over his wife's hair.

_{Day: Sometime after the funeral; Place: Home}_

"Starr! Starr will you come see please?" Her father asked. Starr peered around the corner. This was the first time that her father had acknowledged her since her mother's death. "Come here please Starr." He repeated. Starr slowly walked out into the open twords her father. "Yes, Father?" She dared to ask. "What did your mother tell you exactly?" He asked her. Starr looked at the ground. " That's for me to know Father. Mother told me stuff and I know by the tone of her voice that I don't have to tell you if I don't want too." Starr replied finally. "I'll ask you again. What did she tell you?" Her father pulled a sword out of its case on the wall and her prepared to clean it. "Isn't that the legendary Sword Blaster that Grand-da gave to you when you and mother married?" Starr changed the subject. "Why won't you tell me what she said!?" Her father caught on to the subject change and changed it back. "I don't want to tell you Father. If I must…" Starr hesitated for a second. She tried to think. 'What was it that Irvy and Kat always did for information from someone? Mum would always yell at them for it. I think it was fencing the person they wanted information from.' "If you really must know Father, how's about if we fence for it? If I loose, I'll tell you and vise-versa." Starr continued. "You fence? Hah! Don't make me laugh Starr. You're only seven. No way can you fence." Starr was starting to get brave. She was tired of being put down by her father. "What is it Father? Are you afraid of a challenge?" She spoke heatedly. " Of course not. If you want to battle so badly, let's go for it. Grab a sword." Her father picked up his sword and walked down the stairs into the basement that was used at as fencing lessons for Irvine and Katlin. Starr was still too weak and young to pick up any of the good swords, so she had no choice but to use a practice sword. She walked down the stairs to join her father. She stood across from him. "Normally, I would give you staring pointers. It doesn't seem as though you need them though, so we'll just begin then OK?" He asked. Starr frowned. "Yeah, whatever." Her father took the first move, moving swiftly twords her. Starr dodged her father at the last minute. Suddenly, her idea didn't seem that great. Her father used a real sword on her! Starr held the wooden sword in her sweaty hands. She lifted it up to block oncoming attacks. Her father was right. She didn't know the first thing about fencing. Clank! The tip of her sword hit the tile floor. Starr gasped. 'Why is it red? I thought the sword was brown when I started out.' She thought. A door opened. "There you guys are! I've been looking for you Starr! Irvine and I want to know if you want to come-…" Katlin's voice trailed off. "What the heck is this?" He asked. "Don't use such vulgar language in my house!" Their father roared. "Father, I appolgize, but what is this? What happened to Starr?" "She dared to challenge me to fencing." "But you should know better than to use a real sword on her when she's got a practice one!" Katlin was angry. Starr still didn't know what was happening. She touched her forehead. Her fingers were red. Did this mean she was bleeding? Thoughts raced through her mind. Her eyes filled with tears and she screamed. Katlin turned quickly to Starr. "Father, you are horrible. How irresponsible are you? You aren't the only one here who is upset that Mom died. It's not Starr's fault. We all kept this secret inside you know. What more do you want from us? We didn't tell anyone about Mom's illness and we all acting nice and cheery. I hate you and you can bet that we won't be returning. If you can't care for this family, someone else will." Katlin went over to Starr. He ripped his sleeve and wiped away the blood from her forehead. "Just where will you be going?" Their father asked. "Somewhere." Katlin replied. "Come on Starr." He put his gentle smile back on and led Starr upstairs. "Don't bother coming back! I hate kids! As soon as you walk out the door, that's it, I disown you all!" Katlin nodded in agreement and walked out of the door. "So he actually did what Starr claims?" Irvine asked as Katlin joined them outside. "I believe so, he didn't deny doing it." Katlin took a deep breath. "Come on, we'd better get going. I know exactly where we can go." "Where's that?" Irvine questioned. "An orphanage. I know some people who used to go there, and Mom was friends with the owner. The kids called her Matron. Mom said we could always go there if Father gave us too much trouble." "That's what Mummy told you at the hospital?" Starr asked. Katlin nodded. "Yeah. I guess she figured that he wouldn't be the father that he should." Starr linked arms with each of her brothers. "Thanks for saving me Kat." Starr said. He smiled. "Thank Irvine. He was the one that insisted we come check up on you." Starr smiled and turned to Irvine. "Thanks Irvy." She said. "No problem." He replied. "When we find Matron, we'll fix that cut Starr. I'm afraid it will most likely leave a scar though." Irvine said. Starr ran a finger around the cut. It went from the top of her forehead down to in between her eyes, right before hitting her nose. 

_{Date: Two years later; Place: The Orphanage}_

Katlin walked up to a car. "No! Big Brother! You can't leave me alone!" Starr tugged at his sleeve. Katlin laughed. "Come on Starr. I promise I'll be back." He patted her head. "Mummy said the same thing!" Starr complained. Matron walked up. "Starr, please let your brother go. If he says he'll be back, then he will. Not everyone lies." She spoke tenderly. She turned to Katlin. "It was a pleasure having you for our short time." He bowed his head slightly, Japanese style. "Thank you Matron. It was pleasurable." Katlin turned and stepped into the car. "You promised OK? Remember that Kat." Starr said clinging to Irvine's jacket. "I won't forget." He said. Yet, he knew some where's deep down, that he most likely wouldn't see his siblings again.

_{Date: The following year; Place: Orphanage}_

"Irvy?" Starr awoke in the night. She sniffed. "Irvy?" She looked at the bed next to her. She stood and walked over to it. "Irvy, I had a nightmare." There was no response. "Irvy? Don't tell me you left too!" Starr looked around. The other kids around her were sleeping. "Irvy!" Starr whispered quietly. Someone touched her shoulder. "Hey, Starr? You OK?" It was another whisper, it sounded like a boy's. "Irvy?" She sniffed and turned around hopefully. It wasn't Irvine. "I'm not sure where Irvine is. Maybe he ran away. It is always possible, I would run away too if my sister was a cry baby like you." Starr sniffled and looked at the boy. He had dark brown hair, almost the same color as hers. They also had the same color eyes. "You know though, I also heard that maybe you aren't his real sister." "No way! I'm a Kinneas and always will be!" Starr protested. "Yeah well, you don't look much like him." "You're just teasing me! Go away!" She pushed the boy away from her. He stumbled back. "Shut up and go to sleep. I really don't have time to be burdened with you right now." "Wait…why do people keep disappearing?" Starr asked. The boy turned around. "I think it is because they are just like soap bubbles." "Soap bubbles?" Starr crawled under the covers on Irvine's bed. "Yeah. The bubbles are great and fun to be around and play with. But whenever you go to grasp one and actually start to want to keep it near you forever, it disappears forever. It just pops and it's gone. Just like people." The boy turned and walked off back to his own bed on the other side of Starr's. 

_* * * * * * * * * * *_

Starr walked up to Balamb Garden. She made sure her hair was in place and straightened her shirt; untucking it from her jeans. She looked like a regular outsider, patchwork jeans and an oversized black shirt. She had a long duster style leather jacket tied around waist. Just was she was expecting, to look completely unattractive. Her hair was pulled back into a short ponytail that didn't quite touch her shoulders, and she had to strands of hair that hung low, longer than the rest of her hair. She couldn't quite imagine why she did the ponytail, her hair wasn't long enough to look good up. A girl, she looked to be about eighteen, ran up to Starr. "Hi! Sorry I'm late!" The girl stopped in front of Starr to catch her breath. She had long silky blonde hair, pulled up into a ponytail also. Her blue eyes were set off by her peach colored outfit. She had a chain whip tucked into her oversized belt that hung loosely from her waist. "You must be Starr Kinneas right?" Starr nodded. "Good! I'm Quistis, otherwise known as Instructor Trepe. Welcome to Garden." Starr shook Quistis's left hand since Quistis's right hand was busy scanning the background of Garden in welcoming. "It will be nice to have you join us. Now, what do say I introduce you to your companions?" When Starr didn't answer, Quistis smiled and led her inside. The inside of Garden was huge. Students roamed the premises, some in uniforms, some in casual clothes. A waterfall and an elevator added to the area. Starr's eyes scanned the school. "Okay! Well here we are! Guys! Come see for a minute." Quistis called. A group of people all in casual dress came up to Starr and Quistis. 'It looks as if Miss Trepe has had them rehearsing for this event.' Starr thought. It was true, they did have time to practice. She was told months ago that she would be attending school back in hometown Balamb. 'I have no idea what Sir Laguna saw in this place.' She thought again. She had been adopted not long after Matron disappeared by Laguna and Raine Loire. After Matron disappeared, some news about some Soresouros had started coming up. Starr didn't know what they were talking about; she didn't listen to the news that Sir Laguna told her, just like Miss Raine had told her. 'Don't listen to anything Laguna says, he's a bit up in the attic.' Starr recalled Raine whispering while Laguna rambled on and on about current events. "This is Seifer Almasy, Zell Dincht, Selphie Tilmitt, Rinoa Heartilly, and Irvine Kinneas. Guys, this is the new recruit I've been telling you about. This is Starr Kinneas." Quistis looked around. "We seem to be missing someone." She muttered. "Ah! There we go! That boy over there is Squall Leonhart." Quistis pointed to a boy standing near a bullitien board that was placed in the middle of the school's opening walkway. He had deep brown hair and majestic clear blue eyes. Squall looked up at Starr, then back down at his hands, which were folded across his chest. 'Ok…It looks like this guy can't remember how to walk like a statue and greet newcomers like the rest.' Starr told herself. She glanced back at Squall, examining his face. 'I thought so! He has a scar just like me, I wonder if he was abused by his parents too.' Starr told herself in amazement. Quistis turned and started to walk off mumbling about something. 'Could she be any more annoying?' Starr wondered. Then Quistis stopped and spoke with a student passing by. She turned around, that big cheesy smile plastered on her face. "Hey, I heard that the hot dogs are ready in the cafeteria and the other lunches are as well." She said. "WHOO-HOO!!" Zell jumped into the air, yelling at the top of his lungs. His blonde hair was pretty short, and he had a very unique tattoo on the side of his face. Selphie walked up to Starr, smiling. 'She seems to be real. None of this fake crap with her.' Starr guessed. "Come on." Selphie offered. "Let's get to the 'Café before Zell eats everything." Selphie smiled again and her green eyes shimmered. She led Starr out of the main hall towards the cafeteria, walking a few feet behind the speedy Zell. Selphie bounded in hyper-ness , her bob cut brown hair following her lead.

_* * * * * * * * * * *_

Starr stared across the room. Her tossed salad sat in front of her untouched. No matter how fast she and Selphie ran, when they arrived, the cafeteria was packed and most of the hot lunches were gone. Starr decided she wasn't hungry and just picked up a plate not caring what it was. There was no way she was going to stand in that long line for food. She would rather starve. Now that she had salad, her favorite food in front of her, she wasn't hungry. A girl sat across from her. She had jet-black hair, almost the same length as Starr's only the girl had brown streaks running through hers, and she had dark colored eyes. 'I think her name is Rinoa.' Starr's mind computed. The first time she looked at Rinoa, she classified her as a prep or prep wanna- be and automatically threw her name away in the back of her mind. She wanted nothing to do with this…Rinoa. "Okay, so who do you like?" "Huh?" Starr asked, zoning back into reality. Rinoa smiled that stupid smile of hers. "Well, unless you are like Squall, who doesn't say crap, I'd say you like someone here. I'm determined to know whom, even if you're just into them for their looks. I mean I don't think you would no someone here already." "What do you know about Squall? Besides that his name is Squall Leonhart and he has brown hair and clear eyes." Starr asked zombie-like. She was already bored and was starting to zone out again. She picked up her fork and poked at her salad. Rinoa took a bite out of whatever it was she had in front of her; Starr didn't feel like playing the mystery food game right now. "Absolutly nothing…Well OK, I lied. I do know that he is seventeen and he's 5'8''. I think his birthday is sometime in August too." Rinoa looked as if she was trying to pull information on him that was buried deep in the back of her mind. Kind of like what Starr did with Rinoa's name. Rinoa put on a serious look. "If you like Squall, forget it. I'm not a member of this school, nor am I a SeeD, but I was in the picture of this Garden long before you, so naturally, I claimed him first." Rinoa brushed a strand of hair over her shoulder. 'Just like a prep.' Starr said. She watched Rinoa's mouth move, but she couldn't compute what he was saying. Zoning again, that was Starr for you lately. "-… And so you see, we just don't like to get super-close." Rinoa concluded finally. "How's about not close at all?" Selphie offered the correction as she placed her plate in front of her and sat down net to Starr. "Finally! That line is so long!" Selphie sighed. "So," She said, changing the subject, "Coincidence or what?" Starr looked at her dumb-founded. "I mean about you and Irvine's last name. It's both Kinneas, isn't that weird?" "Well…," Starr started. Finally someone asked about her past that was her own age, maybe they would understand her. " I did have a brother named Irvine who mysteriously disappeared one day from the orphanage after he heard of our father's death. Father had committed suicide, but I don't know why Irvy would go back to that place for any reason. We all hated our father, and he did disown us. I mean all three of us, Irvy, Katlin, - that's my other brother who got adopted when I was little, and me." "What about your mother?" Rinoa asked kindly, looking over Starr's shoulder at Irvine, thinking this was the Irvine in Starr's story. "Mum died when I was seven of cancer. I was the last person to see her alive. Then Father tried to kill me once after Mum's death. That's when my brothers and I took off to the orphanage where Mum knew some people." Starr replied softly, as if she wasn't ready to talk all of a sudden, but cry instead. "That's how I got this scar." Starr concluded her story, lifting up her bangs to reveal the healed cut. Irvine turned on his heel and leaned back against the wall, which separated the girls' apart from him and Squall who leaned against the wall also. "Well?" Squall asked in his cold tone. Irvine nodded. His deep brown hair pulled back. His dark eyes gleamed. "That is her without a doubt." Squall stared at Starr. "I though so." He whispered icily.

_* * * * * * * * * * *_

"Kinneas! Starr Kinneas! Report to Instructor Trepe in the parking lot for training. I repeat, Starr Kinneas!" The announcer blared. Starr sat up in her bed, wide-awake. She pulled on her leather knee-high boots. She stopped to check her hair in the mirror, and ran out of the dormitory into the halls. Starr dodged people. "Excuse me! Sorry!" She muttered as she ran past them. She turned the corner passing the directory in the main hall when she bumped into someone and they both tumbled to the ground. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Oh My God! Are you OK?" She trailed on with excuses. She looked up to meet the face of whom she almost killed. "Squall! Oh I'm deeply sorry!" Starr bowed her head, and disappeared into a lengthy trail of apologies again. Starr stood. "…………" Was the response she got from Squall. "I'll take that as if you are OK." She said. "Um…say, Squall? You wouldn't happen to know where the parking lot is would you?" Starr asked blushing. She had been here for almost a year and she still had trouble finding her way around Garden. Squall put a hand on her shoulder, his fingers dangling into her pocket. "Turn around and go right. It's not hard to miss." He removed his hand and placed it behind his back. Starr smiled. "Thanks! I'm such a dummy." She turned around and ran off, hearing the announcement for her name again. "Fork and Spoons! I'm late!" She exclaimed. Squall removed his hand when Starr was out of his site. He held her picture, which was taken by a visitor awhile back. It was a nice picture of Starr. Squall stifled a laugh. Starr was falling down the flight of stairs after she had stepped off of the elevator. Her eyes held a fearful expression, but she was laughing. 'She falls an awful lot.' Squall thought. Just what Squall needed. A picture of the new girl that caught his eye when she first came to Garden. He swore her name held some meaning in his past, he just didn't know where from. The corners of his mouth curved up slightly in a small smile as he pocketed the picture and walked off to his dorm. "We have a lot of work to do before Starr comes back!" Selphie yelled after Zell. "I know I know! I'll get on it in an hour." Zell muttered trying to escape Sophie's taunting words. "No! Now! You must work now!" Rinoa and Selphie took off after Zell. "Squall! You too. We need everyone's help. Meet at the entrances in a half hour." Rinoa called as she passed him. 'What are they up too?' He wondered. 

_* * * * * * * * * * *_

Starr walked back up to Balamb Garden. She felt so achy. Her arms hurt from swinging her sword around, her head hurt from all of Quistis's directions, her feet hurt from running from monsters that were just too big for her to handle, ect., on and on. Starr coughed and rubbed her forehead. She smeared the dirt from her hands across her face. She sighed and looked down at the card in her other hand. It was a Shiva card, proving the capture of her very first GF, or…Guardian Force, she thought that's what Quistis called it. She came to the entrance of Garden. "ID Miss?" The old man at the gate asked. Starr rummaged in her pockets. The old man waited. "I- I don't seem to have it on me." She mumbled. The man smirked. "Well then you can't go through." Starr's face turned red with anger. "Wait a minute here! I've never heard of showing an ID to get into Garden! What kind of crap are you trying to pull Old Geyser? " The old man continued to smile. "Sorry, but I can't let you through without an ID." "Do you even know who I am?! I'm a student here!" "I know." The man said. "You're Star Kinneas, but I still can't let you in." Starr clenched her fists, trying not to crush her Shiva card. "Listen! I've had a very very hard and long day, and I demand to be let in!" A faint laughter was heard. "What the hell?" Starr turned, the laughter that rung in her ears making her only angrier. She found no one. "Ready!!" A voice giggled outside of Starr's earshot. "OK, Kinneas, you can enter now. I had to OK it with the Headmaster." Starr's anger slowly faded. "About time you see it my way." Starr was still a bit confused at the laughter, but she walked through the gate anyway. Selphie ran up to meet Starr. "Welcome back old friend, buddy 'ol pal!" Selphie greeted Starr with a smile. Starr smiled. Selphie always knew how to make Starr happy. "I hope your training went well. I see you obtained a GF, Great job! Guess what!! I got to go to Balamb today and I bought this rad dress. You have to try it on right away! Time is running out." Starr looked at her blankly, trying to compute the messages from fast talking Selphie. "Time for what?" Selphie smiled. "You'll have to see won't you?" Selphie grabbed Starr's hand. "Come On!!" Selphie whined playfully.

_* * * * * * * * * * *_

Starr twirled in the light blue dress. "Perfect!" Selphie smiled as Starr looked in the mirror. "It's been a long time since you wore a dress huh?" Selphie questioned, noticing Starr's face. "It's great though! Strapless, kind of long, sets off your eyes…Yeah, I'd say perfect." Selphie motioned for Starr to come sit at the table. When Selphie transferred to Garden, a few months before Starr, she had gotten a double dorm to herself. Now that Starr was staying, they were roommates. Selphie started to brush Starr's hair. "Let's see…I think we'll put it up into a bun style, like at a Japanese festival I read about." "Why am I all dressed up?" Starr countered. Selphie continued to play with Starr's hair. "Festival Committee's Yearly Dance." Selphie told Starr. She crossed her fingers and accidentally pulled Starr's hair. "Ouch!" "Sorry!" Selphie apologized. Starr winced. "It's OK." 

_* * * * * * * * * * *_

Selphie and Starr walked out of their dorm and walked around to the Quad. When they walked down the stairs, Starr tripping… without falling, it was set up as if something big was happening. The lights were set up high in a brilliant vibrancy of yellowish light. Streamers and lights hung from all ends. Music played from a stage; but there was something missing. The people! The Quad looked empty. "Where is everyone?" Starr asked. "SURPRISE!!!" A chorus of voices rang out. Starr's face looked flushed with surprise and confusion. People poured out from their hiding places; some eating and some holding drinks. "Wha-What is this?" Irvine walked up. "Did you honestly think that you're Big Brother would forget his sister's birthday, even if he was missing in action?" Irvine asked her. Starr looked Irvine up and down. His long brown wavy hair was pulled back in its traditional ponytail, and his eyes were still their normal gleaming shade of teal-blue. "Sister?!?" Starr tried to compute his looks back in her memory to what her brother Irvy looked like. "Irvy??" She asked hopefully. "Brother..?" It felt like a lump was growing in her throat. "I wasn't sure at first, but now I know for sure. There is only one other Kinneas besides me still living, my little sis." Irvine smiled. Starr's lips turned upwards into a smile. She hugged him, and then she punched him playfully in the arm. "What was that for?" Irvine asked in his deep voice. "For not telling me sooner…and for the best B-day ever." She told him, trying to sound serious and tearful at the same time. After awhile Irvine wondered off to mingle with the girls, being the normal 'Ladies Man' that he is. Starr leaned against a nearby wall. She looked at the girl next to her, spinning her drink around the glass. She looked bored and lonely. "Hey! You must be new, right?" Starr asked. The brunette nodded. "I'm Starr Kinneas." The girl's teal eyes shimmered. "I'm Raine Kazama. And yes, I just transferred here today." "Cool…well, nice to meet you." Starr said. "What are you doing here by yourself Birthday Girl?" Zell asked. "I'm not alone, I'm hanging out with Raine." Raine looked at Starr. "So this is who the party is for?" Zell nodded. Starr looked over Zell's shoulder at Squall who was dancing with Rinoa. Squall noticed her gaze and broke away from Rinoa. "Care to dance?" Squall asked, walking up to Starr. "Uh.." Starr looked around. "Sure." She said after a moment when she got her head together again. Someone might as well have smacked her. Squall Leonhart had asked her to dance! She extended her hand and Squall took it. He gripped her hand tightly. 'His touch is so warm.' Starr thought. 'Pull yourself together Starr! God! He's probly doing this because it's your birthday.' She told herself again. Squall pulled her out onto the dance floor and placed his hands around her waist. 'She's probly doing this because she was dared to or something. Why would anyone ever dance with me? Besides Rinoa.' Squall thought. 'Or, she could actually like you.' The other side of his brain said. When the song ended, Squall guided Starr over to a balcony. "This view is beautiful." Starr said trying to make conversation. "Just like you." Squall replied quietly. Starr blushed a deep red. "Anyways, how's your birthday been so far?" Squall asked, trying to change the subject. "Great!" Starr said with enthusiasm. "That's good." Squall said shifting positions to see Starr. "Yeah, so far it's one of my best…but it's not perfect." Starr turned and looked out at the setting sun. Squall placed his hand on the rail. Starr placed her hand on top of his. 'Wait!! What am I doing?!?' She asked herself. 'Why don't I push her away like I do with everyone else?!' Squall asked himself angrily. Squall dug in his pocket with his free hand. He pulled out a long chain with a silver lion head on the end of it. "Here." He said, placing it around her neck. He had no idea why he did that. That was his favorite necklace! Oh well, he couldn't take it back now. "Thanks." Starr touched the chain gently. "Is your birthday perfect now?" Squall asked. She shook her head. 'Cripes! What else does she want? She must be trying to abuse the birthday privilege. I should tell her something about -…wait! I got it! If I'm right on this..she really does like me.' Squall pondered. Squall leaned in towards Starr and kissed her gently. 'Her lips are so soft.' Squall thought. 'Wow! Me! Starr Kinneas! Squall is kissing me!! Eat dirt Rinoa!' Starr thought energetically. When they broke away, Squall asked, "Is it perfect now?" "Yes. Perfect." Starr leaned in and deepened the kiss. Rinoa watched them hidden behind a tree. "That's it! Time for operation: Get Rid of Starr1" She said angrily. 

_* * * * * * * * * * *_

"Zell!" Rinoa yelled after the blonde. Zell turned. "Yeah?" Rinoa stopped and caught her breath. "Starr is really upset now since you know, that um…" Rinoa fumbled for a lie. "Now that Squall and I are together. Yet, I hear that she has an eye on you." Rinoa pointed to Zell. Zell raised an eyebrow. "What do you want me to do? I don't like her. Never have, never will." Rinoa smiled sweetly. "Would you date her if say… I gave you all the hot dogs you could ever want?" Zell's eyes widened. "You promise Ren?" Rinoa nodded. "Well yeah! Of course I'll do it!" "Thanks Zell!" Rinoa started to run off. " Oh yeah! Don't forget to call her 'Honey' too." Rinoa added evilly. Zell nodded and ran off to look for Starr.

_* * * * * * * * * * *_

Starr walked quietly into the cafeteria. She looked up and noticed Zell running her way. It was almost as if he intended to run over her to get to the hot dogs that were already gone. "Eep!" Starr closed her eyes tightly and waited to be pounded. Zell stopped short in front of her. "Hey, Honey, how's about if we go out for awhile?" Zell asked her, his eyes prying down at her. Starr stared. "Um…." "OK. Great, I'll pick you up at your dorm… say.. tomorrow at 6:30?" Zell confirmed and ran off. "Wait! Zell no!" Starr ran after him. Zell laughed. Starr looked ahead and saw Squall. She stopped running and tried to catch her breath. "What's this? A race? Or a date?" Squall said looking into her eyes. "Maybe both." Rinoa said taking Squall's hand. Squall shrugged it off and walked off. 'I can't believe it! Rinoa was right?!?' He thought as he walked off. Starr just stared. She tried to speak, but her voice seemed lost. She turned and glared at Zell.

_* * * * * * * * * * *_

"Come on Raine!" Starr ran around Garden and out the entrance. Over a week's time, the two had become best friends. Raine tried to catch up to Starr's long strides. They stopped just outside of Garden. "You made it." Quistis said cheerfully. "You know that these boards aren't allowed in Garden." The distant voice was heard. A few minutes later Squall and Zell walked up. "What's wrong Z? They took your board again?" Raine asked teasingly. Zell nodded, he was obviously upset. "Ahem. Party A is Irvine, Raine, Starr, Squall, and Zell." They nodded. "Is it Dollet?" Zell asked. Quistis smiled and nodded. "Its about time that we headed to the vessel at the dock." She said motioning to the Garden van. "Starr, this is it! Our first mission!" Starr smiled. "Yeah! This could make us SeeDs!" Raine's teal eyes gleamed. "This could impress Irvine and Squall too huh?" Raine whispered to Starr as they got into the van. Starr nodded. "Hope so." 

_* * * * * * * * * * *_

"So, who's the Caption?" Zell asked. "You are." Quistis said. They were now in the vessel. Xu had just finished explaining the mission to the hopefully, future SeeDs. Starr stared at her hands. "Hey, want to go up? Get some fresh air?" Raine asked her. Starr stood. "Sure." Starr clutched the griffin necklace Squall had given her and followed Raine. The cool summer air blew their long hair back. They looked out at a distant figure. "So what is Irvine doing at Garden? Isn't he a transfer?" Raine asked. "Yeah, but we treat him like one of us now. I don't think he plans on going back any time soon." "Uh…we're not going to hit that are we?" Raine asked as the distant figure became closer. Starr looked out, fear in her eyes. "Hope not." She gulped. The shaking of a sharp turn, just grazing the wall that was the mystery figure, knocked the two girls over each other. "Well, I'll take that as a no." Starr joked. "Yeah! At least we didn't hit it dead on." Raine agreed. "You girls OK?" Irvine asked. Raine nodded. "Just fine." Irvine helped Raine off the vessel. "Oh Brother!" Irvine raised an eyebrow. "What was that?" Starr shook her head solemnly. "Nothing." She replied and she walked off past Squall. "OK! Let's go." Squall said coldly. Starr looked at the ground and followed the others silently.

_* * * * * * * * * * *_

Raine climbed a large rock. "That tower… I wonder…" Star started. "If it has something to do with our mission?" Raine finished. They both laughed. Starr nodded. "Don't fall Honey!" Zell cautioned. "Shut the hell up Zell!" Starr barked, suppressing her giggles. She glanced back to the tower. "The communication tower." Squall told the two girls. "Do we have to go up there?" Raine asked. "Unless they come down first." Starr turned and slid down the rock. Zell pulled her up. "You jerk! Don't touch me!" Starr fought to pull away from Zell. "Hey! Get your hand off of my sister!" Irvine pointed his sniper at Zell. Zell released Starr. "Your sister has no idea how to express her feelings to someone she likes correctly." Zell stated. "Like hell I don't! I'm shy, I flirt, I blush, and I'm as kind as can be. How else do you show someone you like them?" Starr glared at Zell. "Well Rinoa said that you liked me." "I wouldn't listen to Rinoa if my life depended on it. No offence Zell, but it isn't you that I like." Raine put her hand on Starr's shoulder. "Starr, I get it. You're still feeling bad about Rinoa taking Squall." "I'm not with Rinoa." Squall corrected Zell. "Wha? That means that….Starr! You like Squall!" Zell yelled. Starr's eyes widened. "You jerk!" Raine punched Zell in the arm. Irvine turned to his sister. "You…my little sis has her first crush!" "So does my Big Brother." Starr tried to make light of the situation, and tried to make it seem like Irvine didn't have a crush. "True. I like Raine. Can't let my little sis feel bad alone eh?" "Guys, I'm sorry to interrupt the touchy-feely moment, but I suggest you turn around." Squall said with an edge in his voice. Everyone turned around. "Oh My God!" "Let's get the hell out of here!" Zell yelled. A giant crab-like robot loomed overhead. "The X-ATM092!" Raine said. "No shit Einstein!" Squall called his GF forward. "Quezacotl, Thunder Storm!" He yelled desperately. Suddenly, almost black clouds filled the clear blue skies. It began to lightning and one of the bolts hit the ground in between the group and the monster. From the lightning Quezacotl formed and it outstretched its long wings. The snakebird GF examined its enemy, and tilted its head back. A bright light of energy and lightning formed at its beak. Then the bolts came crashing downward, the energy causing a great explosion of light and force at the X-ATM092. Raine turned to run. "Come on Starr!" Starr looked at Raine. "Coming!" She pulled out her sword. She swung it around craftily and then sung at the enemy in a combination of motions, calling upon her limit break. "Orphan's Scream!" She turned, smiling with satisfaction. "Hey!" Irvine jumped in front of her, taking a blow from the X-ATM092 for his sister. "Irvy!" Starr turned frantically. A bright beam of orange light emancipated out striking down Squall, Raine, and Zell. "Slot!" Selphie called her limit break up. She spun her nun chucks in a hypnotic motion. "Full Cure!!" she yelled. Selphie lifted her arms into the air. A white light surrounded each member of the group, and their cuts closed and healed. "Retreat!!" Starr finally agreed. The troop began running. "Ita!" Starr tripped on the gravel running down the mountain. . "Come on!" Squall took Starr's hand and pulled back up to her feet. Raine screamed in fear as the creature gained on them, and they tried to run faster. "Troop C! Retreat!" Zell yelled to the people ahead. "Roger!" The people called back. "Everyone retreat!" Raine yelled out. People began running from the buildings. "Come on you stupid troops!" "I'm OK Squall." Starr said as she pulled from his grip. "I'm going to wait here and make sure everyone is safe." "Starr!" Squall argued. Starr smiled. "Go! I'm coming!" Starr turned back to the empty streets. She scanned the area carefully. "Hey you! What troop do you belong too?" She yelled out to a boy in the street. "Troop B!" He called back as he ran forward. "Come on! Follow me!" Starr said. They ran towards the shore. The X-ATM092 jumped right behind them. The boy fell forward. Starr turned. "Keep going! Don't worry about me!" The boy told her. "No! Come on!" She gripped his hand. His hair was light brown with light blonde highlights that looked far too faded. His eyes were the same color as Starr's. He looked far too familiar to her. "Thunder!" They boy yelled calling forth a spell. A greenish glow appeared from his hand and he directed the light to the X-ATM092. Then he turned and they continued running towards the shore. An explosion from behind threw them forward. They fell down a flight of stairs. Their hands separated. Starr looked back. "No!" The X-ATM092 used a fire elemental attack. "Katlin!" The boy turned to look at Starr. Starr didn't know what had made her say his name. She was sure he was dead. It was just in that brief moment that he looked like Katlin. "Little Sister." He replied before he was engulfed in flames. "Katlin!" Starr ran towards the flames. Her eyes were filled with tears. "Katlin!" "Starr!" Raine ran after her. "Stay here!" Squall pushed Raine back into the vessel. She toppled over Irvine. Squall ran to Starr as fast as he could. "Starr! You idiot!" He yelled after her. Starr's back was to him. She didn't answer him or move. It was as if she was paralyzed. She heard Squall but didn't turn. The X-ATM092 reached out with one its 'claws.' "Go ahead! Kill me!" The sound of metal hitting metal made her looked up. "Squall…" Squall held his gun blade to the 'claw.' "Damnit!" He grabbed her hand. Squall pulled her away, dragging her behind him. The X-ATM092 sliced at her back. She cried out and clenched her eyes closed with pain. She felt the warm blood ooze down her back, her white shirt was stained with the liquid. She fell limp to the ground. "Starr!" Squall turned back to her, a deep crimson puddle slowly forming beneath her. Squall's eyes shifted in thought. He picked her up and ran with her in his arms back to the vessel. Her eyes were closed and her breathing came in short, quick grasps. Raine cast Cure on her friend, but it only eased the pain slightly to the unconscious Starr.

_* * * * * * * * * * *_

"Hey. You doing better?" Squall asked her. Starr sat up. "If I stay in this infirmary one more day, I swear I'll die." "It's only been three days. You should be in for another week at least. You lost a lot of blood and um…" Squall trailed off, realizing that he was talking more than normal. Starr smiled. " Hey! You were talking! Keep going." "Irvine will be by later with Raine." Squall continued. Starr nodded. "They must be attached at the hip now." "More like the lips." Squall corrected. Starr laughed. Squall sat at the foot of Starr's bed. Starr looked at her hands. "He's dead right?" She gripped the sheets. 'I've never even asked about him.' She scolded herself. 

Squall nodded. "Will I always be alone?" She said mostly to herself. She sighed deeply. "Not always. Just when I can't be around." Squall told her. "What?" Starr looked at him. "You know Squall, you remind of that boy at the ophanage when I was little." "What boy?" Squall asked curiously. "The one that told me people were like soap bubbles." "I was that boy. I've been knowing it you, you silly crybaby." Squall commented. He remembered when he helped Irvine spy on Starr when she first came to Garden. He's been wanting to meet her again since he was younger, before he locked up his feelings, but she had left before he could tell her. "Really?" Starr asked. "Yeah." "You know, you had a good since back then. I was adopted and became part of the Loire family." "I know." Squall said. " I was there when Laguna filled out the papers." "Um…can you kind of wrap it up Squall?" Dr. Kadowaki asked. Squall nodded. "We'll finish the family talk next time." Squall said. Starr smiled. Squall coughed. "Anyways, Um…here's your folder with your SeeD information. You're a rank three. You umm..they said that your attitude was awesome." He handed her a folder. Starr threw the folder to the ground. "That's not what you were saying!" She scolded. Squall stood and placed a small box on her nightstand. He pulled the griffin necklace out from under her shirt and placed it hanging down. "I know that Christmas is coming up soon, so…there's your gift." He started to walk out. "Thanks Squall…um…I love you." Starr said. "Maybe one day I'll return the feelings." Squall wasn't ready to be the loveable Squall on the outside yet, just on the inside. Starr opened the box while Squall was talking and discovered a small silver ring inside. "It's nothing fancy, but I hope you like it. It's a promise ring I think it's called." Squall walked out of the room, not facing Starr. "A promise ring? What is…does that mean…are we…?" She looked up but he was already gone. So many questions that she would have to ask at his next visit. She couldn't wait! She bent down and picked up her SeeD folder. A small paper was attached to the inside on top of her rankings. "For brave action and courage. We present this to the bravest action taken and recognized in years." The paper said. Below that were Katlin's SeeD ranking and a bunch of his papers. Among the papers were letters that should have been mailed to her, but it never made it.

A knock was heard at the door. Dr. Kadowaki poked her head into the room. Starr looked up and set the folder aside. "Starr, hi. Are you feeling any better?" "Yes I am. I think I could get out of here today." Starr smiled slyly, hoping that she would make an impact on her injuries. "Oh no Dear. Not for another week at least. Are you up for a special visitor though?" Starr looked at Dr. Kadowaki questioningly. "Yeah, I guess. Is it Irvine?" Dr. Kadowaki shook her head. "No. Even better. It's President Laguna. He says that it's urgent that you speak with him." Starr raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, send him in." Dr. Kadowaki nodded and a few moments later, Laguna stepped into the room. "Hi…." Starr hesitated for a moment, "Father." Starr wasn't quite used to calling anyone that yet. "Hello Starr, it has been awhile." Starr nodded in agreement. "I was told you had something important to tell me?" Starr inquired. "Yes. I hear you just had a birthday pass?" Starr blinked. "Yeah. That was a couple months ago. I don't think that's why you came." Laguna sighed. "Not really. Your birthday does have something to do with it though." This caught Starr's attention. "How so? I mean, I did turn seventeen, and I am allowed to drive now. Don't tell me I can't…" "No. No." Laguna interrupted. "It's about your family." "My family?" Laguna nodded. "You aren't a true Kinneas." "I what?" "You aren't a Kinneas." "Then what am I?" Starr sighed deeply. Her world was crashing down again. 'How can this be happening? I've always been a Kinneas. A third child. Doesn't he know my brother just died?!" Starr was angry. "Then what am I?" "A Loire. You are my daughter." "Yeah, whatever." Starr looked at him evilly. "I'm serious Starr." "Am I an only child?" Starr asked. "No. I'm sure you already know Squall…" "SQUALL!?!" Starr sat up in the bed quickly. "Squall is my brother?!?" "Yeah…." Laguna seemed a bit confused. "You know him then?" "Of course I do. I know him more than you think." Starr looked off to the side. "I'd rather stay a Kinneas, thanks. I would also appreciate if you didn't tell anyone that I was a Loire." "Why's that?" Laguna asked. "I have some reasons." Laguna noticed the ring on her finger and the chain on her neck. "I can tell that you know him really well." Laguna said. "Yes." Starr stated simply. "Well then, I suppose I could respect your wishes. You will always be my daughter though." Starr suddenly smiled. "If things keep going the way I want them too, I will be your daughter again." Laguna leaned against the doorway and ran his fingers through his long black hair. "You're so stubborn, just like Raine." "Was Raine my real mother?" Laguna nodded. "Hai, and a fine one." "How could you two keep that a secret for so long!? When you finally found me again, why didn't you tell me? What made you give me away in the first place!?" Starr was becoming angry again. "We didn't plan to lie to you for so long. It seemed right though, after we found out about what you had been through. It was hard for us to keep it to ourselves. We gave you away in the first place, because of the law. Do you see many families around with more than two kids? You were the third in our family, obviously illegal." "But my old family had three children also." "They did. That is true. They had three kids because it wasn't the law there, over in Balamb. If it was, then it was over with by the time you became part of the family." Laguna seemed ready to answer anything. "I hate you." Starr muttered. "I know." "You decided to come here today, after my brother's death!" Starr's eyes filled with tears. "Go away!" Starr threw a folder at Laguna. He dodged it. "Is that what you really want?" "Yes! I want to be normal, not in love with my brother!" Starr's voice still held her accent. "Such a lovely voice, just like Raine." Laguna said calmly. Irvine and Raine were walking down the hall to go visit Starr. "Hey Squall!" Raine called to the brunette as he passed by. "How is she?" "Fine." Squall seemed normal now. Raine stopped and Irvine stumbled backwards from the stop. Raine released Irvine's hand. "You listen here Squall. I don't know what you were like totally before I came here, but I have a good picture. I'm telling you that I don't like it! If you really love her, tell her. Don't keep her waiting. If you do, then when you finally do tell her, it might be too late. Something might happen to change her feelings for you." Raine lectured. Squall frowned. "I don't need you to tell me how to act." He replied. "Come on Raine. Squall, Raine's right." Irvine said. "Of course you would think so, she IS your girlfriend." "Just giving her that gift won't work alone Squall. I know my sister." Squall shrugged and walked off. "Come on!" Irvine turned and walked towards the quad, changing his direction. "What are we doing? Aren't we going to see Starr?" Raine asked confused. "I've been around Squall for a long time. If I guessed right, then he'll turn around." Raine grinned. "OK, sure thing then." Squall was almost to the library. It finally hit him. Raine and Irvine were right. He felt something was wrong. Squall turned and ran off towards the infirmary again. Irvine and Raine watched him pass by. "Told you so." "Now, we'll circle the school once, and then visit Starr." Raine said. Irvine nodded. 

* * * * * * * * * * 

Squall ran into the infirmary. He stopped short in front of Starr's window. He glanced inside. She seemed to be crying. Squall squinted his eyes. 'Was it me that did this to her?' He wondered. Then he saw someone walk over to her. "Laguna?" He whispered. Laguna tried to touch Starr, but she tried to push him away. 'Hey! What are you doing? Leave her alone!' Squall replayed the event over and over in his head. Just how the heck was he supposed to enter this and prove his love for her? Then he couldn't control himself. It seemed as if this guy was making her upset, not Squall; himself. Squall found himself walking closer to the door. He didn't mean to eavesdrop exactly. "I don't want to be a Loire! I don't want to be Squall's sister!" Squall stopped for a moment to gather his wits. 'What? My sister?' He turned the corner and walked into the room. "Hey! What's this?" Laguna turned around, and Starr looked at Squall with a tear-stained face. "Hello Son." Squall's eyes shifted to Starr. "What is this nonsense I overheard?" Squall demanded. "Oh…That…" Laguna looked to Starr. "It was nothing." Starr sniffled. "Nothing?" Squall didn't seem sure. "Squall, son, I'm glad you found such a great girl, but your sister of all people?" Laguna patted Squall's shoulder and walked out of the room. "Alright Starr. I'll obey your wishes." He called back to her. "Sister?" Squall asked. He moved over to the chair next to Starr's bed. "Squall…before I tell you anything, don't let this change anything please." Starr pleaded. She reached forward to Squall. He took her hand. "Nothing can ever change this now." He leaned forward and kissed her deeply. "Not even being your sister? Not even if you were right and I'm not really a Kinneas?" Starr asked when the kiss broke. "No. Does any of that matter or is it feelings that we should follow?" Squall asked. "But…isn't it against your rules to be normal Squall? Would you change your stubborn ways for…" "For you?" Squall broke in. "Yes I would. And you have Raine and your Big Brother Irvine to thank for that." "My Big Brother?" "Yeah. If you turned down Laguna as your father, then, you are indeed, still a Kinneas." Starr smiled and embraced Squall in a tight hug. It surprised him for a minute, but he wrapped his arms around her gently, trying not to hurt her. "What about your bubble theory?" Starr asked. "You aren't any ordinary bubble. You're one of those special kinds that if treated gently, won't disappear. You're not even a bubble, you're a star." Squall whispered in her ear. "It isn't like your last name matters anyway, because it will eventually be Leonhart, and Laguna will be your father in a way." "I look forward to that day." Starr whispered gently in her Irish accent. "I love you Squall." Starr said. 'I love you, yes I do. I'll admit to that. Finally, I see that your words have a meaning.' Squall thought as he looked into her deep blue eyes. As far as he was concerned, she wasn't related to him in anyway, at least not until they made it official in a wedding some day. In that year and half he spent with her, he realized something that no one else had ever tried to teach him. She wasn't to persistent like Rinoa, which, he assumed, he would get an ear full from soon, and she didn't give up easily like anyone else did. She knew that he wasn't a lost cause. Someone like that, you won't find in a family member. Squall felt the cold metal of the chain around Starr's neck. 'I bet this is the way my heart used to be.' Squall admitted to himself. Then he whispered softly into her ear. He wasn't sure how to go about with this relation thing, but he would try. 

"I love you Starr Kinneas." He whispered.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Raine and Starr walked through the training center. It had been almost a full year, and now Starr was completely recovered. She had missed out on so much training while she was missing, and Raine had stayed back with most of her training as well. So now they were going to try to catch up frantically. Squall, with his new change in attitude towards close friends, had practically begged Starr not to go train just yet. Starr recalled the memory as she tousled his hair and smiled, assuring him that she would be OK. The girls came upon two Grats as they walked along, concentrating hard on the path ahead. "This should be easy! I take right, you take left!" Raine yelled pulling out her rifle. Raine was a master sharpshooter, just like Irvine. Starr nodded in agreement. The Grats vines swayed to some sort of unheard rhythm. Starr chopped her plant in half with ease. She watched a greenish fluid pour from the wound of the Grat. Raine ran up to her own Grat and shot at it. She jumped back as the Grat's corpse slunk to the ground. "Time for the good stuff." She said as she filled the rifle back up with ammunition. 

Starr smiled warmly. "Right! We've got a lot of work ahead!" She agreed as she sheathed her sword and hooked it to a empty belt loop on her khakis. The two girls walked ahead, through the slinky path of brush. They crossed a small dock and came to a clearing. Raine darted her eyes. "There!" A Fungar appeared in front of their path. The umbrella shaped orange fungi rocked in a silent beat. Raine smirked. "I can take this on by myself!" She was too self-confidant. She shot at it, and it wiggled like jelly. "That thing is freaky!" Raine said backing up. The Fungar rocked and counter attacked the pair with a sleep spell. Starr dodged from its intention, while Raine fell to the attack, asleep. Starr glanced at her friend as she slumped over on her back sleeping soundly. "Fork!" Starr yelled in anger. She cast Esuna to wake Raine. Raine's eyes fluttered open and she jumped to her feet. "Nice time to nap Raine." "Shut up Starry!" Raine attacked the creature again. The monster shrieked and shriveled up like a prune. Raine smiled with satisfaction. "Who's the greatest!?!" She yelled at the corpse and to Starr. Starr stuck her tongue out at Raine. "Show off." "Why thank you." Raine bowed. Star shook her head and continued to walk the green paths of the Training Center. "Who's there?" Raine pointed her rifle at an oversized tree. Starr gripped the hilt of her sword. The bushes quivered with movement of something behind them. "It's just me! Student ID 13342." A girl emerged from the shrubbery. "Geeseums." Raine lowered her weapon. Starr sighed and released the sword. The girl walked up to them slowly. She had dazzling blonde hair that reached just above her hips. Like Starr her bangs were long, but her bangs weren't as long as Starr's. They curled at the tips just reaching her shoulders. Her eyes were like tiny emeralds, a blazing cat-like green that matched perfectly with her fine slightly tanned skin. She laughed. "Sorry, did I mess you up?" "No, its OK." Raine said. "We were just training, nothing big." Starr agreed. "Oh! I'm sorry, my manners. I'm Starr Kinneas." "I'm Raine Kazama Kinneas." "Sisters?" The girl asked. Raine and Starr looked at each and cracked up. "No way! Where do get an idea like that?!" Raine held her side from laughing so hard. "I'm Irvine Kinneas's little sister, this is his wife." It was true, over the course of the year, Raine and Irvine had gotten married. "So you are sisters!" The girl smiled. "No…" Starr was confused. "I just said that I was the sister…" Raine laughed again. "I get it!!" "Huh?" "Starr! You dimwit!" Raine smacked Starr in the back of the head. "What? What happened?" Starr was totally on another planet. "She meant that we're sisters-in-law." Raine inquired. "Right?" Raine asked for reassurement. The girl nodded. "What?" Starr just wasn't computing today. "Never mind…forget it Starr!" Raine smacked Starr again. Starr nearly toppled over. "Ackers!!" Starr yelled as she tried to catch her balance. The girl laughed. "Are you OK Kyohaku?" "Kyo-what?" "It's Japanese for Starr." Raine whispered to her friend. " What's your name?" Starr asked. "Moraie." "More-A?" Starr questioned. "Yes. That's the way it's pronounced. You spell it M-O-R-A-I-E." "Oh…" Raine shook her head in satisfaction and understanding. "Hey! I'm new here, I just transferred from the town of Esther. How about if you two come to my place tonight for dinner? Would you please?" "Food!? Free?!?" Starr's face was shining. "Of course." Moraie laughed. "Oh, wait, I have a date with Squall." Starr frowned. "Bring your guys with you. We have the room." The girls nodded. "Wait, all the way in Esther?" Raine asked. "No! No! I have a place down here, where my parents are. We'll go there." "Alright!" This was going to be a night of luxury, in the terms meaning no more cafeteria food today! 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Wow." Was the only thing Squall to muster up to say. "You took the words right out of my mouth." Irvine replied. "Um…this is where you live?" Raine asked. "Yeah. You act like you've never seen such a big place." Moraie said solemnly. She wasn't used to people acting this way. "Come on guys! It's not that big of a deal." Starr said. 'Laguna had a nice place, so it's not bad.' Starr thought. She nudged Raine. "Act normal." She nudged Squall with her other elbow. "Same for you." She whispered. Squall smiled down at her. "Yes ma'am." The group walked inside. "Whoa!" Irvine burst out when he entered. The site of the mansion was breath taking. Red wine carpet completely covered the floors. On a wall there was bar counter to the right of the first floor deck. In the center of the room was a golden colored stairwell that spiraled up to the topper floors. An old time chandelier hung from the ceiling, candles circled around its base, lit with a bright glow. Moraie sighed. "This is quite normal." She said. "Yeah! Shape up!" Squall hissed at Irvine. Raine giggled. "Sorry!" Moraie smiled. "You guys should lighten up a bit." Raine laughed. Squall raised an eyebrow. "Right…" "Suddenly though, I feel out of place, in my jeans and all I mean." Raine said in between giggles. "Don't be. I dress like that all the time." Moraie said. Starr looked at her normal clothes. She was glad to see them again. That uniform was getting very annoying. She gripped the griffin necklace latched around her neck. "Well, shall we eat?" Moriae asked. "Yeah." Everyone agreed.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"The food was great." Squall mumbled on the way back to Garden. "Yeah! It was delicious!" Irvine agreed. Starr smiled. "Yeah, it was good." "Where did you two meet anyways?" Irvine asked Raine and Starr. Raine and Starr looked at each other. "While training." "Training?" Squall asked suspiciously. "Well, yeah. I needed to catch up in my levels and stuff. What if another mission comes up?" Starr countered. She was angry that she was still ill when Rinoa went back home and Squall and the others got to go on a mission with her. As much as Rinoa and Starr disliked each other, they were becoming friends….kind of. Starr kind of missed Rinoa always bugging her. Then again she didn't. "I don't think its safe for you to be doing to much yet." Squall stated. "Well, I've been out for a month at least! I want to be a real live SeeD!" Starr was becoming angry. This new Squall sometimes got on her nerves. "Calm down little sis." Irvine said placing a hand on his sister's shoulder. "Squall only wants what's best for you." "Like the rest of us." Raine said. "I guess." Starr replied. "Sorry Squall, I just want in on the action, you know?" Squall nodded. "Yeah, I know." Starr smiled. "Just loosen up a bit OK? I can handle some things now." Squall nodded. "OK." Irvine shook his head at his little sister. "You try to hard, just like Squall." Raine nodded. "Take it easy Starr. Even though I always train with you, you don't want to turn into an emotionless zombie like Scar Face." Raine laughed and gently punched Squall in the arm. Irvine placed his dark colored cowboy hat on Raine's head. She touched the brim and smiled. Squall grinned and pushed Raine. She toppled to side. Irvine extended his arms and caught her. "Hey you meanie!" Starr cracked up as Squall took her hand. "We'll catch you guys later OK?" Squall pulled Starr off towards the beach. Irvine winked. "I'm not waiting up for you roomy!" Raine shouted at Starr as the couples parted ways. "Who says you'll be in our room?" Starr called back. Raine and Irvine looked at each other. "She'll be at my room!" Irvine joked. Starr raised an eyebrow. "Moraie was nice, wasn't she?" Starr asked. "She's OK. She reminds me a bit of Rinoa." "Rinoa?" "Yeah, like she's trying to impress someone all the time." "Oh." Starr remembered how Rinoa had moved back with her father, the strict General Caraway. Rinoa had hugged Starr good-bye, but Starr couldn't understand why, after all, didn't they hate each other? Squall looked out to the soft waves crashing against the sand. "I almost can't remember how to do any of this…" Squall turned his gaze to Starr. "I made up a whole little scenario on what I would say, and then what you would say…" He continued. He was mumbling things that she couldn't understand. He turned back to the ocean and fell silent. His free hand was in his pocket. "I don't understand what you're saying…slow down a bit!" Starr laughed a bit, then became serious when Squall didn't laugh back. She had spent the past two years trying to get him to be "normal", and she wasn't going to bring back the old Squall if she could help it. Squall stared at her blankly for a minute. Then he turned to her to face her totally instead of having her side view. "Um…" Squall began. He bent down onto one knee and gazed at his shoes. "You trying to tie your shoe in the sand?" Starr asked. "That's gonna be pretty hard." He looked up at her a bit of anger showing in his eyes. "I'm sorry!" Starr apologized. Squall removed his hand from his pocket to reveal a small black box. Starr was beginning to catch, but didn't say anything. She had dreamed of this moment and she wanted it to be perfect. The moonlight reflected in her deep blue eyes. He opened the box and a golden ring. A diamond was in the center, and a dragon curved and twisted its way around the gem. "Would… you marry me?" Squall asked hoarsely. Starr could easily tell he was nervous. She stared back into his eyes with affection and small, salty tears formed at the corners. "Yes." She whispered. He jumped to his feet, not bothering to brush the sand from his black pants and slid the ring onto her ring finger. He kissed her deeply. "I love you so much!…" He whispered in reply. "I love you too." Starr's tears finally spilled over in happiness.


End file.
